


Muérdago

by Gudea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Amigo invisible, Arturo/Merlin - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Mucha dulzura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: Se acerca el solsticio de invierno y a Arturo se le ha metido en la cabeza que este año la fiesta debe ser perfecta. Merlín está sobrecargado de trabajo para conseguir toda esa perfección, pero le llegan un par de encargos de última hora: buscar el regalo perfecto para Guinevere y adornar el castillo con muérdago.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlleyMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMichaelis/gifts).



> Nota 1: Arturo y sus caballeros de la mesa redonda nos han enamorado a todos a lo largo de siglos, pero la versión en la que me baso pertenece a la BBC, no puedo negarlo. Yo sólo jugueteo un poco con ellos.  
> Nota 2: Es un intercambio navideño muuuuy retrasado (las cosas se nos complicaron un poquito durante las fiestas), pero no por ello menos querido.  
> Nota 3: He decidido cambiar Navidad por el solsticio, porque no acababa de ver la Navidad en una tierra mítica y en un tiempo mágico.

Se desplomó sobre la cama, agotado, demasiado agotado como para dejar salir su enfado, aunque estaba enfadado, y mucho, por culpa del señor idiota.

Llevaba una semana sin parar, porque Arturo quería una fiesta de solsticio perfecta, con la ropa perfecta, la comida perfecta, la decoración perfecta… Y todo eso podría parecer perfecto si no hubiera cambiado mil veces de idea y no hubiera tenido que ser Merlín el que se pasara el día de la Ceca a la Meca, hablando con el chambelán para cambiar la decoración, llevando el nuevo menú a la cocina las diez veces que lo había cambiado, o recogiendo el armario una y otra vez porque, cuando decidía que la ropa elegida no era la más adecuada, necesitaba sacar todas y cada una de sus camisas y dejarlas tiradas por la habitación.

Y si a todo esto se sumaban sus tareas habituales al servicio de Arturo, era lógico que Merlín se sintiera agotado. Y también enfadado, pero lo que más le había enfadado eran los dos últimos encarguitos de Arturo.

Aquel descerebrado había decidido que Merlín era la persona más capacitada para elegir el regalo perfecto para Gwen, porque eran buenos amigos y seguro que en alguna ocasión habían hablado de las cosas que le gustaban y… A partir de ahí Merlín siguió viendo cómo se movía la boca de Arturo sin escuchar ni una palabra más.

¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil como para encargarle eso a él? No tenía ni idea de cuál podía ser el regalo y, además, si Gwen se enteraba de quién lo había elegido, probablemente no volvería a dirigirle la palabra ni a Arturo ni a Merlín en mucho, mucho tiempo. Hasta un idiota debería darse cuenta de esas cosas, pero como Arturo no parecía hacerlo, tendría que pensar en algo adecuado.

Y, por si eso fuera poco, había decidido que, para que la decoración fuera perfecta, era “imprescindible” que hubiera ramas de muérdago por la mitad de los pasillos, arcadas y puertas del castillo. Según él sería una buena excusa para poder besar a Gwen cuando se la encontrara sin que toda la corte se escandalizase y, de paso, fomentaba el buen humor, el amor y las buenas relaciones entre los habitantes del castillo. Y sí, mientras Arturo lo decía en alto sonaba tan estúpido como cada vez que la escena se repetía en la cabeza de Merlín.

Por supuesto, Merlín era también la persona más adecuada para ir al bosque a recoger el muérdago, porque nadie más en todo Camelot poseía la técnica requerida para cortar un simple matojo que crecía en el bosque. Lo que se traducía en que Merlín sería el imbécil que tendría que subirse a la mitad de los árboles del bosque a buscar las dichosas ramitas y luego colgarlas como Arturo quería.

Gwaine se había ofrecido voluntario para servirle de escolta al día siguiente porque, según él, no era aconsejable que Merlín saliera solo al bosque con todos los peligros que podían acechar por el camino. Merlín estaba convencido de que lo que Gwaine quería era ver en primera línea su torpeza al subirse a los árboles para recoger el muérdago y poder reírse a gusto contándoselo al resto de caballeros en sus juergas en la taberna. Y no pudo decirle que no, aunque sabía que usando su magia podría hacerlo todo en mucho menos tiempo y con mucho menos esfuerzo.

oOo

Merlín volvió del bosque mucho más cansado que cualquier día de la semana anterior, y lleno de arañazos, y con un dolor en el trasero por el golpe que se dio al caerse del último roble, y mucho más enfadado de lo que había salido del castillo. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada airada a Gwaine, que no podía evitar reírse recordando el momento en el que, poco antes de llegar al suelo, perdió pie y aterrizó sobre un montón de nieve sucia y barro helado.

Desensilló el caballo y cogió bruscamente el saco lleno de muérdago mientras dedicaba una última mirada de enfado a Gwaine. Si hubiera podido usar su magia no estaría mojado, sucio, cansado y dolorido.

—Como le cuentes esto a...

—Merlín, ya estás de vuelta. —La voz de Arturo interrumpió la amenaza que salía de su boca—. ¿Cómo has podido tardar tanto?

—Hemos tenido un pequeño percance. —Gwaine se adelantó a la respuesta de Merlín con una carcajada—. Se ha caído en un charco helado.

—Gwaine, te dije que…

Arturo no le dejó continuar.

—¿Estás herido? —Merlín creyó notar cierta preocupación en su voz.

—No, sólo me duele un poco el golpe.

—Pues aséate y ponte ropa seca, no quiero que te resfríes y que no puedas hacer lo que te he encargado. —Y ahí se esfumó la preocupación.

Tras cambiarse, sin dejar de refunfuñar, recorrió medio castillo colocando ramitas de muérdago en los dinteles de las puertas, en algunos pasillos, en varias arcadas del comedor y en el salón principal, donde se iba a celebrar el baile del solsticio, que ya estaba adornado con numerosas coronas y ramas entrelazadas y un inmenso abeto del que colgaban cintas de colores y frutas.

Acababa de colocar el último ramillete de muérdago en el pasillo que llevaba al salón principal, del que salían voces y risas del resto de criados que ultimaban la decoración, cuando vio salir de allí a Sally y Emma, dos de las doncellas que se aproximaban a él entre risitas y codazos.

Terminó de bajar los últimos peldaños para retirar la escalera y que ellas pudieran pasar, pero cuando se estaba apartando para dejar paso, ambas corrieron hacia él y se detuvieron a su lado señalando el muérdago.

Merlín las miró sin acabar de comprender cuando, una a continuación de otra, le dieron un inesperado y rápido beso en los labios antes de alejarse corriendo hacia la escalera que llevaba al piso de abajo entre risas.

Merlín sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas mientras miraba sorprendido el lugar por el que ambas se habían alejado. Un inesperado manotazo en la espalda le hizo trastabillar y la risotada de Perceval estalló a sus espaldas.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Merlín! —dijo entre risas el caballero—. ¿Comprobando que el muérdago “funciona” correctamente?

—No, yo… fueron ellas las que… sólo estaba…

—Merlín, ¿no deberías estar cumpliendo mis órdenes en lugar de tontear con las doncellas? —La voz de Arturo surgió desde detrás de Perceval, sobresaltando a Merlín que ni siquiera se había fijado en que también estaba allí.

—Ya he acabado de colocar el muérdago, ésta era la última ramita —respondió más sonrojado que antes. Todo el castillo se iba a enterar de lo que había pasado, seguro.

—Eso no es lo único que te he encargado, Merlín. ¿Cómo va el otro asunto?

Merlín ni siquiera se había acordado de pensar en el regalo para Gwen, era tan imposible que eso saliera bien como que Arturo pudiera aceptar que Merlín tenía magia.

—Sigo con ello, pero todavía no he conseguido nada.

—Pues quedan dos días para la fiesta y tendrás que tenerlo listo para entonces, así que deja de besuquearte con medio castillo bajo el muérdago.

—Yo no me estoy… ¡Fueron ellas!

Arturo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Espero que lo tengas listo a tiempo, Merlín.

Ni siquiera se volvió para hacer esa última advertencia. Perceval se despidió de Merlín con una sonrisa y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Arturo.

La mirada de Merlín seguía clavada en la espalda de Arturo mientras se alejaba y, durante apenas un segundo, sus labios se movieron en silencio y sus ojos se tiñeron de dorado.

oOo

Gaius levantó los ojos de la cataplasma que estaba preparando para el resfriado de la anciana Mae, la madre de la cocinera, cuando vio a Merlín entrar dando un portazo y sentarse a la mesa con evidente aspecto enfurecido. Puso los ojos en blanco, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y terminó de verter el último ingrediente que hacía falta antes de dejar reposar el preparado.

Se lavó las manos y se sentó frente a Merlín.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

—Es… es un… —Las palabras se atropellaban por salir de los labios de Merlín—. ¡Por su culpa he tenido que besar a medio castillo!

—¿Cómo dices? —Gaius miraba asombrado a Merlín sin entender de qué hablaba—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿A quién has besado? ¿Por qué?

Merlín hizo una profunda inspiración, intentando calmarse, y finalmente comenzó a hablar.

—Es por el muérdago y Arturo. He besado al chambelán, a una de las pinches de cocina, a la doncella que se ocupa de las chimeneas, a Gwaine quien, por cierto, me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla y, finalmente, a Gwen. —Su tono de voz sonaba cada vez más chillón e irritado a medida que enumeraba las personas a las que había besado.

—¿Y por qué has besado a toda esa gente?

—Por culpa de Arturo, que dice que está enamorado de Gwen, pero parece ser que está enamorado de Gwen y de medio castillo.

—¿Puedes explicármelo desde el principio, por favor?

Merlín intentó calmarse de nuevo y le explicó a Gaius todos los preparativos que había tenido que hacer para la fiesta del solsticio, cómo Arturo estaba cada vez más pesado cambiando cosas a última hora y cómo Merlín estaba cada vez más enfadado y cansado. Gaius sonrió cuando Merlín acabó contándole los besos que había recibido de Sally y Emma por sorpresa.

—Y entonces, cuando Arturo se iba, recordé un hechizo de los que he leído en el libro y se lo lancé, modificándolo un poco.

—¿Qué hechizo era? —preguntó Gaius temeroso—. Sabes que no puedes ir por ahí modificando hechizos sin estar muy seguro de los efectos.

—Es un hechizo de protección, lo he usado con Arturo en diversas ocasiones, por esa manía que tiene de meterse de cabeza en batalla sin pensar en su seguridad. —Continuó explicando Merlín—. Se lanza sobre la persona que quieres proteger, cuando ve a su enemigo, siempre aparece un arma en su mano, para que nunca esté indefenso y no puedan pillarlo por sorpresa.

Gaius asintió, conocía el hechizo.

—Se lo lancé a Arturo, pero lo modifiqué para que cuando viera a Gwen apareciera siempre muérdago sobre su cabeza y tuviera que ver cómo besaba a la persona que tenía al lado.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que hayas besado a medio castillo? —Gaius seguía sin entender nada.

—El hechizo no menciona a Gwen específicamente, sino de forma genérica, la persona de la que Arturo está o cree estar enamorado. Y, por los efectos, está encaprichado de medio castillo, por eso apareció muérdago sobre el chambelán, las doncellas, Gwaine, Gwen y vete tú a saber quiénes más, no me quedé a verlo.

—¿Y ésa es la única opción que se te ocurre? ¿Que Arturo está encaprichado de toda esa gente? —dijo Gaius mientras Merlín lo miraba sin comprender.

—Puedo haber cometido un error al modificar el hechizo... Pero no lo creo, es muy sencillo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió su conversación y la cabeza de Gwaine asomó por el hueco. Era raro que el caballero se pasara por allí y Merlín y Gaius lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Arturo te está buscando, se me ocurrió que estarías aquí —dijo mientras dirigía los ojos por encima de Merlín—. Creo que se dirigía a sus aposentos.

—Ahora voy —respondió Merlín—. ¿Qué miras?

—Comprobaba si había muérdago también por aquí, lo has ido colocando en lugares estratégicos.

—Muy gracioso.

Merlín se levantó y salió detrás de Gwaine, en dirección a los aposentos de Arturo. A ver qué quería ahora ese idiota.

oOo

Cuando Merlín entró en la habitación de Arturo lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta, revisando la nueva vaina para la espada que había encargado para la fiesta del solsticio. Merlín suponía que estaría bastante enojado porque había sido él quien besó a Gwen en lugar de Arturo.

—Arturo, me han dicho que me buscabas —dijo después de aclararse la garganta, nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar.

Arturo se giró con la vaina todavía en la mano y miró fijamente a Merlín. No parecía enfadado, estaba más serio de lo habitual, pero no parecía enfadado por lo que había pasado.

—Yo no quería… no era mi intención… besé a Gwen porque estaba bajo el muérdago... y es la tradición... y tú dijiste que...

—Lo sé, es la tradición y yo quería que se hiciera y que todos nos divirtiéramos, así que tengo que aceptarlo aunque no me agrade lo que veo.

Merlín asintió, aliviado porque se lo hubiera tomado así.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo con la decoración, no se puede mirar a ningún lado sin ver a una parejita besándose bajo el muérdago. —Una sonrisa apareció en su cara—. Creo que Gwaine es el que más lo está disfrutando, de hecho creo que lleva una rama de muérdago en la mano para usarla cuando le interesa. Ha besado al menos una docena de veces a Perceval, que ya no sabe por dónde ir para no encontrar muérdago, y otras tantas a Sally, la doncella que te besó a ti. 

Merlín no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo.

—No me había fijado en que también habías puesto un ramillete en mi habitación —dijo Arturo señalando un punto sobre la cabeza de Merlín—. Tendré que honrar la tradición entonces.

Dejó la vaina de la espada sobre la mesa y se acercó a Merlín, tomó su cara entre las manos y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Fue apenas un roce pero Merlín entendió al fin lo que Gaius había querido decirle hacía un rato, él no había colocado ningún ramo de muérdago dentro de la habitación de Arturo. Ahora fue Merlín el que miró hacia arriba, hacia el muérdago.

—Creo que yo también debería cumplir con la tradición.

Sin decir nada más, acercó sus labios a los de Arturo y esta vez fue él el que lo besó, lenta, suavemente, mucho más profundo de lo que exigía la tradición. Segundos, minutos, o tal vez horas después, sus labios se separaron, pero las manos de Arturo seguían sobre las mejillas de Merlín, una sonrisa tranquila brillaba en su boca y en sus ojos.

—Feliz Solsticio, Merlín.

—Feliz Solsticio, Arturo.

**Author's Note:**

> AlleyMichaelis pidió un Merthur, antes del final, con el siguiente prompt (no lo puse antes por no destriparlo todo):  
> Es Navidad y Arthur no hecho más que hacer que Merlín trabaje más de lo normal. Y, claro, encargarle la tarea más difícil de todas: encontrar un buen regalo para Gwen.  
> Merlín decide vengarse y hechiza a Arthur para que un muérdago aparezca cada vez que ve a la persona que ama (espera, algo salió mal, por qué el muérdago aparece sobre él?!?).  
> Espero haber dado con lo que ella esperaba y que le guste.  
> ¡Feliz solsticio atrasado!


End file.
